Paine College has used its FRESP I award-to build its office of sponsored programs, to obtain a Director Of OSP (Dr. Jack Hayes, who is Paine's focal point of interaction), and to build an ongoing operation of sponsored research. In this FRESP II proposal, Paine College proposes to increase its participation in biomedical and behavioral research with additional research grants, research training for faculty and students, and to continue to enhance the overall research capacity Of the Paine College research infrastructure.